HighSchool Secrets
by azzaeatscakes
Summary: song-fic what if sakura was a famous singer in disguise and she had to go to highschool
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or sakura would'nt be a fan girl and i do not own any of these songs or lyrics

Summary: song-fic what if sakura was a famous singer in disguise and she had to go to highschool

**There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
><strong>**Pink**** flamingos in the pool  
>I smell like a minibar<br>DJ's passed out in the yard  
>Barbie's on the barbeque<strong>

**There's a hickie or a bruise  
>Pictures of last night<br>Eended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well  
>It's a black top blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled**

**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<strong>

**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<strong>

**Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Whoa-oh-oah<strong>

**This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<strong>

**Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>With my favorite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<strong>

**Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<strong>

**Damn**

**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<strong>

**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credits card<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevards<strong>

**Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping int he dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Yeah I think we broke the law  
>Always say we're gonna stop-op<br>Oh whoa oh**

**This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night**

**T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<strong>

**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<strong>

**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<strong>

**Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<strong>

**Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<strong>

Who wants more i yelled into the microphone there was a chorus of screams so i took that as a yes

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>But you don't really give a shit<br>Ya go with it, go with it, go with it  
>'Cause you're fuckin' crazy<br>Rock n' roll

You-ou said "hey  
>What's your name?"<br>It took one look and  
>Now I'm not the same.<p>

Yeah, you said "Hey"  
>And since that day,<br>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame

Yeah

And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<p>

Last night I blacked out, I think.  
>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<br>I remember making out and then  
>Oh oh<br>I Woke up with a new tattoo  
>Your name was on me and my name was on you.<br>I would do it all over again

You-ou said "hey (hey)

What's your name?" (what's your name?)  
>It took one look and<br>Now I'm not the same.

Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)  
>And since that day, (since that day)<br>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame

And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<p>

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want, when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control <p>

And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile<p>

Good night everybody i yelled into the mic as i walked of the stage and headed for my limo

Home

once i got home i walked in and i didnt hear noises or the t.v so i called out MUM where are you

in here i heard a hushed whisper so i walked into the recording studio there sat my mum on the phone oh please dont be another concert

mum i whispered who are you talking to i hope its not a concert she just shook her head thank god it wasnt another concert

half an hour later my mother came in with a big smile on her face

i have some good news sweetie i heard her say what i asked clearly anoyed well she started your going to

HighSchool 3...2...1 WHAT i yelled how could she do this to me im not going i stated

your eithergoing to highschool or primary school take your pick fine highschool it is then i replied reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 2

First day of school

ok so all i have to do is see the principal and get my schedule this should be easy i thought **bump** sorry sorry i siad as i got to my feet and helped out the person i

knocked down he just stood and walked away without even saying a word rudeness i thought as i continued to walk in the direction of the principals office

i finnaly reached the door with the plaque that read: PRINCIPAL in big letters i grabed the door nob and walked in to my surprise it wasnt as scary as i thought

there was plush green carpet light blue walls pink regal sofas and a BIG desk with heap of paper work and i`mean heaps like 5 stacks 2 metres long ahem i heard someone cough

uh hi im the new student sakura haruno ah yes the new student well i am tsunade the principal here is your schedule

1 Period Home Room (kakashi)

2 Period science (anko)

3 Period Math (ibiki)

4 Period Gym (Guy)

LUNCH

5 Period Biology (iruka

6 Period Music (asuma)

7 Period History (kurenai)

8 Period Language (genma)

Thank you i siad to tsunade as i walked out of her office and headed to my first class

At my first class i stood nervously at the door and knocked a come in was heard after i knocked so i walked in to see everyone staring at me creepy i thought as i came up to the teacher and gave him my schedule

ah your the new student sakura haruno i just nodded my head and he told me to take a seat next to sasuke who ever the hell he is kakashi just pointed in his direction so i made my way over

as i passed students i got death glares from all the girls and looks of adoration form all the boys except one on closer expection 1

i realized that was the jerk that bumped in to me and that he must be sasuke i made mt way to the empty seat next to him and sat down the rest of class was a bour

classes just flew pass until it was lunch time the hard part i hadnt made any friends yet either so i just walked into the cafeteria and hoped for the best as soon as i got my lunch i heard someone call out

hay new kid i turned around i saw a blond haired girl with two others come sit wth us she shouted out again so i walked over to their table hi i siad shyly to them

hi im ino this is ten-ten she siad pointing to the girl with two buns on top of her head and thats hinata she siad pointing to the girl with short hair

h..i sa..kur..a came from hinata hey there came from ten-ten mabey highschool wouldnt be two bad

(TIME SKIP)

im home i yelled as i walked inside and again my mum was on the phone when she got of the phone she had a big smile on her face sakura you have another concert

oh no i thought were i siad oh just at your new school WHAT.


End file.
